Regalos
by vir vir
Summary: Un dia muy especial para Sherlock en el que John le dara un regalo unico
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

-Me aburro- grito desesperado Sherlock tumbado en el sofá de su casa - me aburro, me aburro, me abu…

-¡Que si! – le contesto John cansado de su comportamiento, intentando tomarse su té - ya me he enterado la primera vez, pero ya te he dicho que no hay mas remedio que esperar unas semanas.

-¡Unas semanas! Mas- contesto el moreno- cuanto crees que mi cerebro puede estar sin hacer nada interesante, además ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿Cuánto ha sido? 3 o 4 meses como mínimo- se pregunto.

- Lo que para ti son meses, para las personas normales son días , Lestrade se fue de vacaciones hace 3 días y dijo que estaría fuera 2 semanas, así que no molestes y vete a hacer algún experimento de los tuyos- dijo el doctor, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-No puedo, no tengo material con el que trabajar- respondió Sherlock – y no hace 3 días, han sido 3 días, 8 horas, 45 minutos y 28 segundos y como no tenga algo en lo que trabajar mi mente se va secar y solo seré otra persona normal y corriente.

John a modo de respuesta, se tomo lo que le quedaba del té de un trago y fue a la cocina a por otra taza ya que para aguantar a Sherlock aburrido necesitaba aumentar su ya infinita paciencia y temía que no fuera suficiente.

-Sabes, se me ha ocurrido algo- dijo el detective, sentándose en el sofá.

- Tus ideas me dan miedo, sabes.

- Y si vas a la comisaria y miras si Lestrade ha dejado algún caso para mí.

- A ver si va a ser verdad lo de que se te esta secando el cerebro, te estas quedando sin ideas. Eso ya se te ocurrió el día después de que Lestrade se fuera y te recuerdo que ya fui y traje los casos. Dijo señalando a la mesa llena de carpetas marrones – pero los resolviste todos nada mas te los traje y minutos después dijiste "me aburro", y así hasta hoy.

- Es que eran muy fáciles, ves a por mas- ordeno el moreno.

- Te dije que no iba a volver hasta que estuviese Lestrade y a demás no te van a dar mas casos - el detective le miro confundido – la oficial al mando hasta que Lestrade vuelva es Donovan y cuando fui a por los casos de Lestrade me dijo "amablemente" que no volviera por allí hasta que regresara su jefe.

Se hizo el silencio en el 221B de Baker Street y John esperanzado cogió el periódico del día del suelo, donde lo había tirado Sherlock esa mañana al no ver ningún suceso interesante, y lo comenzó a leer, pero la calma no duro mucho.

-¡ME ABURRO!- comenzó a gritar de nuevo Sherlock – al menos devuélveme la pistola un rato.

-No, la señora Hudson se enfadara si haces otro agujero.

A John Watson le quedaba unas semanas en las que su paciencia se vería probada a cada segundo, iba a ser muy duro.

John había salido a comprar, pero no por que lo necesitara, si no para salir de ese nido de locos, en el que se encontraba un muy aburrido Sherlock.

Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no pasara nada interesante, Lestrade de vacaciones y como suplente la estricta de Donovan, el laboratorio de Molly estaba de reformas, la señora Hudson se había ido de viaje con sus amigas del club de té, ni siquiera Mycroft lo había "secuestrado" últimamente.

Odiaba reconocerlo y no lo haría frente a Sherlock para alimentar su ego, pero él también se aburría, mucho.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, llego a la puerta de su casa, pero no entro se quedo mirando la puerta y dio un largo suspiro, preparándose para el huracán Sherlock .

_Por favor que este dormido o algo parecido_ – rezo antes de entrar.

Cuando entro al salón, se sorprendió al ver allí a Mycroft, pero lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, por lo menos peleando se con su hermano no se aburriría, por un rato.

-Oh doctor, bienvenido a casa – saludo el Holmes mayor – ¿Podría ayudarme a convencer a mi hermano en un asunto?

- Mycroft, no es algo discutible, te he dicho que no iré y no voy a ir – dijo el pequeño de los Holmes sin levantarse de su sillón preferido.

- Hermano, los otros años no has venido porque según tú estabas muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero este año por lo que se no estas ocupado ¿Cierto?

-Lo sospechaba, era todo demasiada coincidencia, buen trabajo Mycroft –respondió Sherlock -Pero sigo sin querer ir.

- Sherlock, de verdad insinúas que el que no tengas ahora trabajo es culpa de Mycroft - pregunto el doctor.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando al ingenuo doctor dándole a conocer el terrible error que cometía al subestimarlos.

John se fue discretamente a sentarse en el sofá y observar desde la barrera la pelea de los 2 hermanos, nunca era buena idea entrometerse.

-Sherlock, este año no tienes escusas – retomo el Holmes mayor – y a demás ya tengo comprado el regalo.

-¿Regalo? – se atrevió a preguntar John.

-Se lo explicare doctor, es que este fin de semana…- comenzó a explicar pero le corto el melódico sonido del violín que Sherlock tocaba en ese mismo instante, su hermano se dio por enterado y desistió de explicarlo así que conociendo que su hermano no pararía de tocar hasta que él se fuera, cogió su abrigo y mientras se lo ponía dijo:

- Os espero el domingo a las 12 A.M en casa- dijo antes de salir.

En cuanto la puerta de abajo volvió a estar cerrada, Sherlock dejo de tocar el violín y lo guardo donde siempre estaba, ni siquiera estaba de humor en ese momento para tocar, solo había querido que su hermano dejase de contar cosas absurdas y sin importancia, para él.

-Sherlock- dijo y espero hasta que su compañero le miro – vas a explicarme lo que acaba de pasar y ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto un regalo?

- No tiene ninguna importancia.

- Seguro –dijo desconfiado el doctor- y por eso has tenido una de tus rabietas infantiles y te has puesto a tocar el violín después de días sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- No es algo interesante, solo es eso.

- Te recuerdo que en estos momentos estamos sin nada interesante que hacer y esto a mí si me parece interesante, ahora cuéntame que va a pasar el domingo.

Sherlock por primera vez esos días, estaba callado, tenia que estar en silencio cuando el mas quería que hablara y parecía pensativo, ese comportamiento le cansaba y a la vez le enfadaba, creía que ya habían pasado hace tiempo la etapa de ser reservados el uno con el otro, que Sherlock confiaba en el, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y no podía contarle que pasaba ese maldito fin de semana.

-¿Es algo peligroso?- solo se le ocurría pensar que así fuera, ya que el moreno se tomaba demasiado enserio la seguridad del rubio.

Seguía sin contestar, eso era, se puso hecho una furia cuantas veces tendría que decirle que podía contar con él en todo y que él se podía cuidar solito, lo había hecho antes y lo volvería a hacer, por el bien de ambos.

-Sherlock, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?- pregunto.

-Lo se – dijo al cabo de un rato - y no es algo peligroso, al menos eso espero.

- Entonces dímelo, sino como piensas que pueda ir contigo.

-¿Quieres ir? – pregunto ahora el detective, algo sorprendido.

- Bueno, Mycroft a dicho "os espero" así que supuse que la invitación también me incluía a mi y a demás a dicho "en casa" así que para ser sinceros, tengo curiosidad de ver su casa. Él esta se la conoce como la palma de su mano y él nunca nos ha invitado a la suya ¿No tienes curiosidad de como es el lugar en el que vive el leal siervo de le reina?

- No es gran cosa, solo una casa normal.

- ¿Te ha invitado a ir a verla? – el creía que antes de conocerse los hermanos casi ni se hablaban.

- Es la casa familiar-dijo con tono cansado, como explicando algo obvio - vivía allí de pequeño.

John no sabia si se le habían caído los ojos o los seguía teniendo en su sitio original, pero de algo estaba seguro en esa comida iba a conseguir de alguna manera que le contaran alguna historia familiar de cuando los dos Holmes eran pequeños, sabia que era imposible para ellos hablar de eso, pero no perdía demasiado por intentarlo. A ver si podía averiguar mas.

-En serio- vio como el otro asentía con la cabeza- ahora tengo mas ganas de ir.

-¿Porque estas tan interesado?

-Por que allí crecieron dos de las mentes mas brillantes que conozco- Sherlock le miro desconfiado – vale, vale, es que se me hace extraño imaginarte a ti y Mycroft de pequeños corriendo y jugando en esa casa o en cualquier otro sitio – dijo el medico, sacando su vena creativa- además me gustaría ver fotografías vuestras para veros de niños.

-¿Creías que yo no había sido niño? Es imposible no serlo.

- No es eso es que desde mi punto de vista había pensado que lo habrías visto como algo irrelevante y te habías saltado esa etapa de tú vida hasta llegar a ser adulto, pero sacando a veces tu lado mas infantil, como hace un rato- dijo el doctor para molestar a Sherlock y así reírse un poquito.

-¡Claro que he sido un niño!- dijo algo ofendido, pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver a John reírse y sabia que había caído en su truco así que decidió cambiar de tema- pero mi familia no era como la tuya.

- Todas las familias, en el fondo, son parecidas, Sherlock- explico, pero no logro convencerlo-pero no nos desviemos de tema ¿Para quién a comprado tu hermano un regalo? – Se quedo pensando - ¡Se va a casar!-grito el doctor.

-No que yo sepa-contesto el moreno- el regalo es para mi.

-En serio Y ¿Qué se celebra? Te comprare yo también algo- a Sherlock eso le impresiono, nunca pensó que podría recibir un regalo de John y le gusto esa sensación.

- No es necesario ningún regalo.

- Te lo comprare de todas formas, pero que celebraremos.

Sherlock se estaba hartando poco a poco de esa conversación, no iba a llevarles a ningún sitio, pero sabia que si el ex-militar interrogador salía y se proponía averiguar algo no se iba a detener tan fácilmente.

-Este domingo es mi cumpleaños.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hasta aquí, tengo ya la segunda y última parte, pero creía que iba a ser demasiado largo y lo he dividido y a demás también quería saber como me había salido así que por favor no dudéis en comentar y si hay a algo raro en los personajes o la historia decirlo y lo intentare mejorar

Gracias ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

_**Domingo **_

_**Casa de los Holmes **_

Sherlock y John llegaron a la hora acordada 12 AM, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos. Allí estaban frente a las grandes vejas de hierro forjado de la mansión Holmes.

Llamaron a la puerta y uno de los guardias les abrió y les dejo pasar a la finca.

El camino a la casa era espectacular, estaba empedrado, con un tamaño de ancho para que dos coches pasaran sin ningún problema además, si ibas andando era muy agradable ya que había plantas alrededor del camino y enredaderas por encima de tu cabeza, impidiendo a la luz o la lluvia pasar demasiado, era como un túnel natural y daba una sensación muy acogedora.

-Guau-dijo John- ¿Era así cuando vivías aquí?- pregunto al detective.

- Había menos seguridad – respondió secamente.

Al doctor le molestaba su actitud y a la vez le preocupaba, desde la tarde anterior, en la cual John salió a comprar el regalo de Sherlock, este parecía ausente, solo respondía a las preguntas si se las hacían específicamente a él y de forma muy escueta además había dejado a un lado su lado infantil y pesado de los últimos días y aunque eso había sido un poco agradable, le preocupaba demasiado, ¿Tanto odiaba su cumpleaños?

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal de la casa, esta estaba cerrada con unas grandes y talladas puertas de madera, que no tardaron en abrirse para ellos.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Holmes, señor Holmes y señor Watson, mi nombre es Sebastián y estaré a su entera disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten, así que no duden en pedirlo-dijo como presentación el jefe de mayordomos de la casa de Mycroft, un hombre mayor de aspecto sabio - por favor, si son tan amables de darme sus abrigos- dijo cogiéndolos y dándoselos a otro de los mayordomos, mirando a Sherlock – me alegro de verle de nuevo Sherlock- dijo antes de irse, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta del moreno.

Uno de los mayordomos los guio hasta el salón donde los dejo para ir a avisar al anfitrión de su llegada, para John el salón era agradable y con sofás de colores claros y con aspecto cómodo, así que decidió sentarse en uno como había hecho su compañero de piso.

Se encontraban en un incomodo y prolongado silencio cuando Mycroft entro y saludo.

-Me alegro de que al final reconsideraras mi invitación, y la aceptaras – dijo Mycroft, mirando la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano- y usted John también, bienvenido- dijo dándole la mano- a, veo que usted también le a comprado algo a mi hermano.

- Si, espero que no sea lo mismo que le has comprado tú- dijo intentando comenzar una conversación.

- Tranquilo doctor, no lo será.

A Sherlock esa situación le incomodaba demasiado, su hermano estaba siendo demasiado atento con John, ¿Desde cuando Mycroft daba la mano a alguien? Quería irse cuanto antes de allí así que intento acelerar las cosas.

-¿Comemos? – pregunto Sherlock.

- Claro- dijo Mycroft cogiendo a John por los hombros guiándolo – por favor seguidme, la comida esta lista.

1:40 AM

Para John esta era una de las mejores comidas que había probado. Todo estaba delicioso, pero el ambiente no era nada agradable. Estaban sentados en una mesa larga y como solo eran tres se sentaron con Mycroft presidiendo la mesa y Sherlock y John a ambos lados de él.

El doctor se sentía incomodo así que decidió comenzar el la conversación.

-Mycroft- dijo llamando la atención de el aludido – tienes una casa preciosa.

- Muchas gracias, John- respondió educadamente y ¿Sonriendo?

_Aquí esta pasando algo raro _- pensó Sherlock, pero el buen doctor no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo –dijo otra vez el rubio, y al ver la señal de que continuara de Mycroft, siguió hablando- ¿Por qué no hay ni una fotografía familiar por ningún sitio?

-Ya te dije que no éramos una familia como la tuya – dijo Sherlock.

- Ya pero…- intento hablar John.

- No es por eso, John- comenzó a explicar Mycroft mirando a John – esta casa no solo es mi hogar, sino que aquí también se llevan a cabo muchas reuniones y muchas veces se hacen fotografías y no seria aconsejable que las fotografías familiares saliesen a la luz.

- Eso tiene más sentido – dijo el doctor.

Desde hay la conversación se volvió mas fluida, pero solo entre John y Mycroft ya que Sherlock allí era un mero observador, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Mycroft estaba intentando algo con John, estaba demasiado agradable, contestando todas sus preguntas, absurdas o no, y siempre dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

_Por dios John date cuenta, mi hermano no es así_ -suplico Sherlock internamente, pero el doctor no parecía darse cuenta ya que parecía mas cómodo así que al comienzo de la comida.

Sherlock cada vez estaba más enfadado y lo peor es que no sabía por que, no le gustaba la familiaridad de esos dos ni que hicieran como que no estaba ahí.

Terminaron de comer y Mycroft se ofreció a enseñarle la casa al doctor, a lo que este accedió de inmediato, Sherlock se negó a acompañarles.

En un momento de la vista entraron en una de las habitaciones pero algo paso allí.

-Doctor- dijo Mycroft llamando su atención – usted sabe que le prometí a mi hermano un regalo pero no he sabido que comprarle y le quería pedir un favor ¿Podría ayudarme? – pidió.

- Claro, ¿Pero aun hay tiempo de comprarlo?- Dijo John.

- Muchas gracias, pero mi idea no era comprarlo- dijo Mycroft y en ese momento John tuvo que sentarse ya que comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado- parece que el somnífero que había en su comida ha surtido efecto- dijo acercándose a él – usted es mi regalo para Sherlock.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con sus últimas fuerzas John.

- Le contestare, al parecer según mis subordinados, después de que usted estuviese dispuesto a salvar la vida de Sherlock en aquella piscina, al parecer despertó algún que otro sentimiento dentro de él y esta claro que los sentimientos no son el fuerte de mi hermano, así que simplemente le voy a dar un empujoncito, con su ayuda doctor- dijo justo antes de que el rubio se durmiese – pero creo que para usted esos sentimientos no le son ajenos tampoco y al parecer no le disgustan ¿Verdad?

Mycroft llamo a varios de sus subordinados y se llevaron a John a su casa, Mycroft solo tenía que conseguir algo más.

Llego al comedor y vio a su hermano que seguía sentado en el mismo lugar que en la comida, este se extraño al no ver a su compañero de piso.

-¿Donde esta John?- pregunto Sherlock.

- El recorrido a sido demasiado largo para él y estaba algo cansado y le he dejado durmiendo en una de las habitaciones ¿Espero que no te importe irte antes que él a casa?-dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock se levanto y se encamino a la salida y se fue de la casa, desde allí cogió un taxi en dirección a Baker Street, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber el por que Mycroft se había llevado a John a "visitar" la casa ni el por que este último estaba cansado.

El trayecto en taxi fue el momento que Sherlock necesitaba para organizar sus ideas.

En la comida le había molestado demasiado la forma de actuar de su hermano, pero lo mas molesto que el John se la hubiese creído, le consideraba mucho mas inteligente y al parecer John había escogido a Mycroft antes que a él, no le podía culpar, él mismo sabia como era, muy a menudo su carácter infantil se adueñaba de él y seguramente era muy molesto para los demás, cuando la gente le hablaba muchas veces no las escuchaba y cuando estaba en algún caso complicado se volvía realmente insoportable convivir con el, por eso siempre había pensado que iba a estar solo toda su vida pero, cuando John apareció y se quiso quedar con él y le dijo que era asombroso, se lo creyó y de alguna forma le devolvió la esperanza, no quería estar solo, era desagradable, pero si John quería irse con su hermano lo entendería demasiado bien, pero de algo estaba seguro, no podría volver a cruzarse con él nunca, el dolor no se lo permitiría y además él quería dejar de sufrir de una vez.

Cuando llego a su casa algo llamo su atención al abrir la puerta de la entrada, un fuerte viento le dio en la cara, pero era imposible, fuera hacia viento es cierto, pero las ventanas de la casa estaban todas cerradas, ¿No?

Busco el origen de esa corriente de aire y la localizo en su propia habitación, entro y la cerro, al estar contra el cristal algo le llamo la atención en el reflejo que daba la superficie pulida, había algo sobre su cama.

Con cuidado dio la luz de la mesilla y vio lo que era o mas bien quien era. Era imposible, como había llegado ahí, le creía en su casa, tumbado en la cama de su hermano, no podía creer que fuera él de verdad.

John, el origen de todos sus problemas y de sus sentimientos confusos, estaba ahí tumbado en su cama y lo mas sorprendente, con las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama. Estaba claro que estaba dormido y por eso Sherlock aprovecho para observarle mas de cerca. Su cara estaba relajada y su pelo corto un poco removido, no tenia ni idea de como había llegado allí ni el porqué de su posición pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se concentro en aclarar todas sus dudas y como sabia que no le escuchaba empezó a contarle todos sus miedos.

-John – dijo en un tono mas cariñoso de lo habitual, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y le acariciaba suavemente y enterraba sus dedos en su cabello rubio- no se por donde empezar, pero te voy a ser sincero. Me ha molestado mucho tu cercanía con mi hermano en la comida y cuando te has ido con el, eligiéndolo y dejándome a mi en aquel comedor, me has hecho daño. Al principio no sabia por que pero me a dolido profundamente- dijo mirándole a sus ojos que continuaban cerrados- pero lo peor a sido cuando le he visto entrar sin ti. Estaba preocupado por lo que te pudiera haber dicho o hecho, pero cuando ha insinuado lo que había pasado no lo he podido soportar y he salido de esa casa de inmediato, tenia ganas de gritar, de pegar a mi hermano y a ti también, aunque sé que eso seria imposible, no podría hacerte daño, no a ti.

John se removió un poco en su sueño y eso asusto un poco a Sherlock.  
Y si le escuchaba y si después le odiaba y se iba de su lado para siempre, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría después, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía antes de perderle.

-Sé que para ti esto será raro y que si me escucharas me odiarías y que yo no seria capaz de retenerte a mi lado, pero lo diré, desde que me salvaste, no , desde que te conocí y me dijiste que era asombrosa mi capacidad de observación, cada vez que puedo te intento sorprender con mis conocimientos y mis conclusiones. Antes los casos eran solo para recabar información y mantener mi cerebro en funcionamiento , pero desde que estas conmigo, una parte sigue siendo para lo mismo que antes, pero la otra parte, que cada vez se va haciendo mas grande, es para ver tu cara de asombro y tu sonrisa solo dedicadas a mi, las necesito cada vez mas, me he vuelto adicto. Por eso cuando veo que sales con alguna de tus amigas, no puedo evitar mandarte mensajes estúpidos y mostrar mi lado mas molesto e infantil, hasta que ellas se dan por vencidas y se van y te vuelvo a tener solo para mi, no quiero que estés con nadie mas, quiero que estés a mi lado y que solo yo conozca tu sonrisa, tu cara de recién levantado, las caras que pones al escribir en tu blog, cuando no sabes como describir un hecho, y todas tus otras expresiones que desde hace ya tiempo guardo en mi memoria como preciados recuerdo- dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a su boca y susurro – he descubierto que te necesito, te quiero-dijo antes de darle un casto y dulce beso, pero lo que Sherlock no se esperaba es que el otro le correspondiera y le besara también, del susto Sherlock se separo y se fue hasta los pies de la cama , con un poco mas de color en su blanca piel.

- ¿J-John?- pregunto el moreno viendo los ojos completamente abiertos de su compañero- ¿Desde cuando estas despierto?

-Mas o menos desde que has empezado a hablar, pero no me ha gustado eso de que te he hecho daño y para que no dejaras de hablar pero a la vez un poco molesto, me he movido un poco.

- Lo has escuchado ¿Todo?

- Si- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- y no sabía nada de ello.

Sherlock estaba en shock, lo había escuchado, TODO, ahora si que le iba a odiar así que dijo lo primero que pensó:

– Lo siento- dijo Sherlock sin mirarle a la cara, levantándose de la cama, con dirección a la puerta.

John empezó a forcejear con las ataduras de sus manos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban muy bien atadas, por lo que al instante consiguió soltarse, se tiro hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, lo cogió de las muñecas y lo tiro encima de la cama con su cuerpo sobre el de Sherlock.

-Sherlock, no voy a permitir que te arrepientas de lo que sientes – dijo besándole con pasión en la boca mientras el moreno no sabia lo que hacer, el rubio ya le estaba pidiendo acceso a su boca y como este seguía sin reaccionar, el doctor le dio un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior del moreno, que abrió la boca para protestar pero una lengua invadiendo su cavidad bucal se lo impidió.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ser una necesidad urgente, John se separo de los labios de Sherlock pero comenzó a bajar por su cuello, antes blanco como el mármol pero que comenzaba a obtener pequeñas marcas rojizas por donde los labios del doctor pasaban, donde succionaba, mordía o lamia toda la piel del otro.

Sherlock no podía pensar con claridad, esa sensación le llenaba por completo, no podía pensar en nada mas. John, estaba con él, le había oído y no se había ido, quería preguntarle el por que pero le daba miedo su reacción o que ese mágico momento acabara, así que decidió dejarlo para luego y solo disfrutar.

John desabrocho el cierre de la chaqueta de Sherlock y lo abrió, para luego atacar la última prenda que le impedía contemplar y acariciar el pecho del moreno.

La camisa fue arrancada y los botones salieron disparados y se perdieron por la habitación, no importaba, John consiguió lo que quería y se levanto un poco sobre Sherlock contemplándole. La cara un poco sonrojada, la respiración descompasada, los labios un poco hinchados, pero lo que lo animo a seguir fueron sus ojos, claros como el agua, pero llenos de una increíble pasión.

Sus besos bajaron por su cuello, Sherlock sentía a la vez cosquillas y también como si su cuerpo entero estuviese en llamas y solo los besos del rubio pudieran calmar su piel. A los besos de pronto se unió una mano traviesa y se situó en uno de los rosados pezones de Sherlock mientras John con la boca atendía el otro.

Sherlock no podía abrir los ojos. El placer era supremo. Pensaba que de un momento a otro su corazón colapsaría de tantas emociones, estaba en el cielo, casi tocando el inmenso sistema solar en el que tan poco estaba interesado, pero algo le devolvió a la tierra y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, John le había mordido uno de sus sensibles pezones y ahora para recompensarle lo estaba lamiendo como queriendo quitarle el dolor con su saliva.

-Sherlock- dijo John – no tapes tu boca por favor, me encanta oír todo lo que sale de ella y más en estos momentos.

Este no se había dado cuenta de que se había estado mordiendo la mano para no emitir ningún sonido y a petición de su pareja la bajo recibiendo en esta un pequeño beso y luego otro en su boca al que correspondió con la misma avidez y deseo.

Mientras se estaban besando, la mano que había estado en el pecho de Sherlock fue bajando por el cuerpo de este hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, pero Sherlock reacciono y paro el camino del doctor, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Sherlock cambio de lugar con el ex-militar ,que le dejo hacer, para así ver lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al moreno, este comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos de John y comenzó con su cuello, pero sin dejar marcas. Luego continúo y le quito la camisa que llevaba puesta. Empezó desabrochando los primeros botones, pero sus manos cada vez temblaban más y John decidió ayudarle. Se incorporo hasta volver a tener la boca de Sherlock a pocos centímetros y comenzó a quitarse su propia camisa, guiando las manos de Sherlock en la labor. Cuando la tarea acabo se la quito y la tiro al suelo y lo mismo hizo con las prendas de Sherlock, pero el detective no se dio por vencido, quería demostrar a John lo rápido que podía aprender y lo volvió a tumbar sobre la cama y comenzó a besar el pecho del rubio llegando al mismo lugar ultrasensible que el doctor había atacado antes en el moreno. Coloco su boca y su mano de la misma forma que había hecho antes su compañero, John no podía creer lo rápido que Sherlock se estaba acostumbrando a la situación, pero le encantaba el ver tan entregado a Sherlock solo para hacer que él se sintiera bien, cada vez estaba mas seguro de que no podría esperar mucho mas.

Mientras el moreno estaba enfrascado en su labor, una mano del doctor consiguió desabrochar el pantalón del detective y bajarlo un poco y comenzar a masajear el ya tan despierto miembro del moreno.

Cuando Sherlock sintió como John le tocaba, no pudo evitar separarse bruscamente del cuerpo tumbado del medico y así sentarse sobre el, si la sensación de a antes, de ser devorado por la boca de John, le había llevado al espacio, esta era como estar en el cielo, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, casi ni siquiera podía respirar.

John se dio cuenta del estado de Sherlock y volvió a tumbar debajo de el sin parar de tocarle sobre la ropa interior y se agacho, bajando al suelo, hasta que su respiración daba en el miembro duro del moreno.

Cogió el elástico de la ropa interior y lo fue bajando lentamente. Para Sherlock fue la peor de las torturas, pero él no quería perderse ni un milímetro de ese magnifico lugar. Sherlock no se movió ni un milímetro pero cuando sintió la mano de John tocándolo y recorriendo toda su extensión noto una onda eléctrica recorriéndole la espalda haciendo que esta se arqueara del placer, el moreno ya no podía aguantar mas, pero el doctor no estaba dispuesto a parar, después de eso el doctor le dio un beso en la punta y se lo metió de golpe entero en la boca y comenzó a mover su lengua. Sherlock definitivamente se estaba empezando a volver loco, su vista y oído se nublaron y todos sus sentidos de concentraron el su parte inferior. Se incorporo como pudo y puso sus dos manos en la cabeza de John, lo cual a John le excito mucho mas al ver las sensaciones que estaba causando en su compañero.

Sherlock le sujeto la cabeza con más fuerza.

-J-Jo-John, p-para v-voy a – John no quería separase y se lo dio a entender rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de Sherlock y acercándolo mas si se podía.

Sherlock se vino en la boca del rubio con un sonora gemido y cayo sobre la cama, mientras el medico se levantaba del suelo y le observaba pensó que el gemido fue como música para sus oídos, ese sonido lo acababa de convertir en adicto. Haría a Sherlock regalarle mas sonidos hermosos como ese.

-Sherlock, échate un poco hacia atrás –pidió el doctor.

- No, siéntate quiero hacerlo yo ahora – dijo el detective intentando levantarse para ocupar la anterior postura del doctor, pero este se lo impidió.

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser otro día- dijo seductoramente- por que ahora mismo no puedo aguantar más te necesito ya Sherlock –le dijo volviéndole a tumbar sobre la cama.

John le acerco a su cuerpo y le puso enfrente de sus ojos 3 de sus dedos, pero Sherlock los miro interrogante.

-Lámelos bien, no dejes ni un lugar seco- Sherlock le miro desconfiado.

- Luego te gustara ya veras- le aseguro al moreno, él considero la demanda y comenzó su trabajo, los dedos de John estaban fríos y él se encargaría de calentarlos.

John veía la car de Sherlock, los ojos cerrado y tan concentrado en su tarea que no supo si podría esperar a que estuviese listo antes de hacerle completamente suyo.

Cuando noto los dedos listos, los saco de la boca de Sherlock y se levanto un poco para poderse quitar su pantalón y liberar por fin a su amiguito. Sherlock no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era hermoso, precioso y en ese momento todo y solo suyo.

John cogió las delicadas piernas del detective y se las puso sobre los hombros y antes de comenzar beso por enésima vez esa noche los suaves labios de Sherlock y le aviso que al principio le dolería pero que luego mejoraría.

Comenzó metiendo un dedo mientras todavía se estaban besando y vio como de los ojos de Sherlock cayo una pequeña lagrima, estaba claro que le dolía pero no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, John dijo que luego mejoraría y le creía y confiaba en el.

Con su lengua John limpio la furtiva lagrima, mientras seguía moviendo su dedo en el interior de su compañero, cuando este se calmo un poco metió el segundo, uniendo al baile que había en el interior de Sherlock para dilatarlo un poco, tiempo después decidió meter el tercero y ultimo y continuar su movimiento. Cuando la cara de Sherlock le mostró que ya el placer estaba empezando a sustituir un poco al dolor, saco los dedos, con un pequeño gemido de protesta por parte del moreno, lo que agrado de sobremanera al rubio y coloco su miembro en la entrada del otro. Comenzó a meterlo, estaba muy estrecho y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez de Sherlock Holmes. En el mismo instante que empezó, las manos de Sherlock que habían estado segundos antes cogiendo las sabanas, pasaron a abrazar y a arañar un poco la espalda del rubio.

Cuando entro del todo se quedo quieto, para que Sherlock se acostumbrara a la invasión al cabo de unos minuto Sherlock empezó a mover sus caderas de forma sutil, pero John, aunque se moría de ganas por complacer a su amigo, quería oírselo decir.

-Muévete- le ordeno Sherlock a John, con voz ronca del deseo.

- Si, señor – le respondió como si siguiera en el ejército y comenzó a embestirlo de forma lenta y cuidadosa hasta que Sherlock se levanto un poco y le susurro al oído:

- M-mas rápido – le suplico y John accedió gustosamente a su petición, lo que hizo que el moreno volviera a caer sobre la cama, que a ambos cada vez les costara mas respirar, que sus gemidos fueran cada vez mas audibles y que a la vez los gemidos de uno encendieran mas la pasión del otro.

John, en un momento dado, cogió y comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Sherlock. Este no sabía explicar lo que sentía, eran demasiadas sensaciones y ya las enumeraría luego, ahora solo quería disfrutar cada una sin perderse ninguna.

Sherlock sintió que de un momento a otro, y gracias a las embestidas que no habían parado ni disminuido desde el principio, y de la mano experta de John, iba a acabar y decidió decírselo a John, pero solo conseguía mover los labios. La voz no le salía, pero John lo entendió y de pronto sus embestidas y su mano comenzaron a ir mas rápido y a acompasarse al mismo tiempo. De repente Sherlock se arqueo de una forma exquisita y John supo que había encontrado el punto perfecto y mas sensible de su interior y siguió dando ene se punto. Sherlock sentía que cada vez que John le tocaba en ese punto podía alcanzar con la punta de sus dedos el cielo. Eso hizo que con un par de embestidas mas se corriera en los vientres de ambos y que al estrecharse aun mas de lo que ya estaba, John se corriera dentro de él, soltando toda su semilla dentro de el.

John rodó a uno de los lados de Sherlock para no aplastarle y ambos se quedaron mirando al techo blanco de la habitación, ninguno conseguía recupera su respiración habitual pero entre jadeos John le dijo:

-Sherlock, tengo que aclararte algo, nunca escogería antes a Mycroft que a ti – dijo incorporándose y mirándole a los ojos – te quiero.

Sherlock atrapo la cabeza de John y la bajo hasta sus labios dándole un dulce pero largo beso.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo mientras se tumba a su lado, pero noto algo debajo de él, un papel, no una carta, se levanto y la cogio y se dio cuenta de que John hacia lo mismo. Se asomo a ver el contenido de la carta apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del moreno.

La miro y vio escrito "Para Sherlock Holmes", cuando la abrió se podía leer:

"Felicidades hermano, como seguramente no aceptarías nada que te hubiese comprado decidí darte lo que hace ya tiempo mas quieres. Espero que te lo pases bien con el doctor y cuídalo. Te espero el año que viene otra vez para tu cumpleaños"

-Pues si que te conoce tu hermano – dijo sorprendido John, volviéndose a tumbar y llevándose con él a Sherlock.

- Me parece que el año que viene tendremos que volver a ir – dijo Sherlock un poco fastidiado, y de pronto se acordó de algo- ¿Oye John, y tú regalo?- le pregunto.

- Supongo que lo habrán dejado abajo- dijo y cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sherlock- pero no vas a ir ahora a por el, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo para dormir los dos juntos.

- Esta bien- dijo el moreno- al menos dime que me has comprado.

-No se me ocurría nada, así que te he comprado una nueva bufanda, pero es verde-contesto.

- Creo que me va a gustar – dijo mientras pensaba "E_s del color de tus ojos John, buena elección_"

- Y mañana si salimos la podrás estrenar, a no ser que quieras que todo el mundo vea las preciosas marcas que he dejado en tu cuello- dijo riéndose John.

- Pero ya que no tenemos casos, no hace falta salir de casa y así podrías enseñarme a hacer esas cosas tan buenas que me has hecho antes con la boca.

- Si, vale como quieras- dice John un poco avergonzado- pero ahora apaga la luz y vamos a dormir- Sherlock apago la luz y John lo estrecho con ternura sobre su pecho.

- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Sherlock, espero que a partir de ahora te guste un poco mas- le dijo al oído.

- De eso puedes estar seguro- le respondio, antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos esperando a la llegada de un nuevo día, juntos.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**FIN**

Bueno ¿Que tal?, me ha quedado súper largo, pero esta pareja se lo merece.

Debo confesar algo, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de escenas y creo que no se me dan muy bien, pero ya iré mejorando.

Me gustaría agradecer a la gente que lo ha leído y también a toda la gente que ha dejado sus comentarios para que pudiera ver si os había gustado y me gustaría que me volvierais a dar vuestra opinión en esta capitulo.

Bueno muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
